Stockholm Syndrome
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Takes place in episode 44 of Soul Eater As Medusa holds Stein captive, she begins to think differently about herself and her past actions. Medusa/Stein


Hello guys! Glad to see me back in action? Yes, I know I haven't wrote anything in a while, I apologize. I've been in a rut with writing and other things. But I am fine now, that's a good sign. :3  
As you noticed, I wrote a different type of story with a straight pair and an anime. Well, been a fan of Soul Eater three years ago before Noir showed up. After looking at some AMVs on Youtube, it rekindled my interest in Soul Eater and this pairing. Dunno why, but it is a nice treat to see this odd couple. Anyway, enough chit-chat. Enjoy the story. :3

* * *

He is kept in captivity. She finds her own way to manipulate the soul, which is capable of being dangerous. She creates illusions: it seems realistic enough - real enough for him to believe they are true.

She changes his way of life by using the element of brainwashing, a power (used) as a subject to get what she wants - to encourage him to embrace the darkness and the madness. That it was there all along –he refuses to go through with it and tries to live a normal life.

Until she came into his life.

If she was there, living a normal life would be impossible by default. She comes to his mind. In all he see and hears, she is still there – haunting him in his dreams, and she is. She hopes that he will soon give in to embrace the hateful force, that he would be hers.

She looks at his captive status – golden eyes and a smile curled her lips, which can startle a man. Stein was in the corner, very dirty and deprived – in his eyes there was some shine - a sign that he hoped the confusion of the noise stopped. He invited Medusa with faint, sad smile, just because she stopped the awful noise in his head.

And Medusa?

She opens up to her prey with fake smile of compassion. Inside, the witch is grateful – for that just what she needs. She walks up to him and small, childish feet touched the gritty, dirty brick floor. She looks at him in the eye - which is slowly transforming into slits and an intense colour. And Stein looks tired, he shows her a smile in any way – letting go of power.

She cups both sides of his face with soft, plump baby hands – she appears to have an intense desire to become complete within him. "Dear Stein, you see what a wonderful feeling it is to let go?" Stein smiles, his eyes moistening fresh tears—"Yes .." He said with a crack in his voice. Medusa brings her index finger to his lips, to shush him sincerely.

"I know ... I know it's hard at first but you will get used to it ..." She strokes the outline of his face; gently caressing his eyes, jaw, nose, ears and wiped the bangs out of his face. She wants to see him begging for_ release _– only for her pleasure.

Medusa knows to be guilty of having malicious use of the little girl's body to seduce the male sexuality - but she did not care at all. She will do whatever it takes for him to give in to her senses. She smiled at her own thoughts - running her tongue through her lips: to her sinful and immoral thoughts.

Staring at her lover – softly cooing words of affection: "How wonderful you are doing_._"_ This poor fool_. She thought to herself as she curls up at the pale man, her nose pressed against his neck, wrapping her arms on his back - inhaling the sweaty shame.

The woman inside shivered at his scent: to feel him, to be able to touch him, and kiss him for the thrill of it - completion is what she felt. "Hopefully Stein ... I hope you feel complete as well ..." She said with this perverse, sadistic look on her face: moving her mouth upwards to meet his own – her arms around his neck.

Her arms thrust him. Stein is unaware that Medusa has forced her lips to his own, she left a small gap to breath and recollect himself because he was in shock. She smiled that same bone-chilling smile. Her arms drifted out of the other - with her hands resting on his shoulder, fingers pressed against the muscles, hard. He let out a gasp.

"Are you satisfied now? Or ... _**you want some more?**_"

"Me - Medusa!" He cries when he felt a sharp pain in the neck – that if this little witch licked and bit him on the shoulder. He remembered that snake bite before the final battle - as it was disgusting to see that smile of bloodlust and ravaged sensuality.

She stopped and release her mouth off his shoulder. Entangling her hands on his gray hair, soothing the knots filled with dirt – comforting him once more, this time with a much softer, genuine term. "Do you want this?" She asked in his ear, sighing contentedly. His hand twitched, slowly hugging her back – inhaling the scent of baby smell mixed with spiced perfume. Intoxicated, she had him there - right where she wanted it.

"Do not tempt me, please. I can not manage what you do, Medusa." Medusa froze at these words literally. Her hands stopped stroking, and was resting on the spinal cord, where it joined the neck and back, putting pressure onto it. A few seconds of silence, and letting those words sink in – somewhat what her daughter, Crona used to say: _**"I cannot manage what you do." **_

In her mind, she felt guilty that way – she had to, of what she did to her only child. But she finds a way to dismiss the complaint all the time. She pushes herself on Stein is a little tighter, and now even the arms are doing the work. She closed her eyes and strained the sense of guilt - pushed it as far away as she could.

_**No!**_ She thought as she felt that her so-called "lover" grow a little bit.

_**I will not let these words of guilt-trip me! I will not give in to that weakness! **_

"Med .. Medusa ... Please ... Stop ..." She held his arms against the wall, her face growing red aggravation. But mostly, it was guilt – her face calmed and showed remorse. "I'm sorry ..."

She ran a plump hand on his hair and face – looking at those bleak, gray eyes. She closed her eyes and gently kissed him – the first time she felt vulnerable in front of a man. She did not know why, but it seems as if he is the one that got through to her.

_**We both thought that we understood each other completely. But it is not - no matter how much similarity, there is always a difference. **_

"Give it up, please. I promise to get rid of the noise out of your mind completely.." He looks at her and with tired eyes, he smiled sadly in return. "Promise me that?" She nodded reluctantly helps him guide his hand to remove her clothes - the rough texture of skin brushing against her naked body.

She shivered slightly, the desire grew stronger and a little arousing.

"I will never lie to you ..." She hugged him tightly, she felt a hand caressing bare thigh. "... I promise ..."

Her head was on his chest, left hand stroking his shoulder, her nails raking over the sensitive skin. Stein drew her close to him, breathing in the scent and kissed her lips. He whispered something appreciative, "Thank you ... Thank you ..."

And Medusa said nothing, she lied on his shoulders, feeling the gentle caresses taking away the vulnerability at ease. "You're welcome, Stein ..." She cooed in a quiet moan - hugging him closer.


End file.
